K & S
by Alika Malik
Summary: Kevin dan Sehun bayi kembar yang harus terpisah karena orang tua yang tidak sah , suho ibu si kembar diam-diam mencintai namja yang telah menghamilinya namun itu tidak mungkin karena kris sudah memiliki istri dan dirinya hanyalah namja bayaran/ krisho fics/ mpreg/BL/ Yaoi/ shounen
1. Chapter 1

Title :K & S

Cast: Suho, Kris , Sehun , Kevin and Yuri

Rating : T

Genre: M-preg , Drama, Family , Romance, BL

Lenght: ?

Sebel banget! gara-gara ngpost ff gak ada tulisanya aku ampe stres seharian dan terpaksa aku nulis lagi.

hayyyyyyy, ada yang masih ingat sama author kece ini? okelah kalau gak ada -_-". aku balik lagi setelah setahun hiatus dari november 2013-januari 2014 sudah setahunkan?.

muncul-muncul bawa ff baru lagi-_-" tenang deh. ff lama bakalan aku kelarin semua. akhirnya aku punya pacar stelah seumur hidup menjomblo. ngak nyambung!

.

ok

.

.

happy

.

reading!

.

Di sebuah tempat perbelanjaan, seorang namja mungil yang sedang mengendong bayi datang menghampiri toko jam tangan, ia memperhatikan etalase toko menatap beberapa jam yang di jajarkan ,yeoja penjaga toko datang menghampiri dan bertanya dengan ramah.

" bisa saya bantu tuan ? " tanyanya setelah tahu orang di depanya namja, awalnya ia kira dia perempuan karena mengendong bayi,

namja itu tersenyum lalu menunjuk kaca tepat di jam tangan yang ia pilih.

" aku mau yang ini " jawabnya, lalu yeoja penjaga toko mengambil jam tangan yang di tunjuk namja itu

" tolong di bungkus yang rapi, itu untuk hadiah ulang tahun suamiku " katanya lagi, yeoja itu sempat bingung lalu menganguk paham, ya...dia tahu artinya dan tentu tidak perlu di jelaskan,mereka pasangan ilegal.

" silahkan ini pesananya " kata yeoja itu menyerahkan kotak jam tangan yang sudah di bungkus rapi, namja itu tersenyum puas lalu menyerahkan kartu kreditnya, setelah selesai bertransaksi, yeoja penjaga toko menatap penasaran pada bayi yang di gendong namja itu, bayi tidur dengan tenang di pelukan namja itu, bayi itu sangat manis, bibirnya tipis dan kulitnya putih pucat mirip seperti namja yang mengendongnya.

" kau mau melihat anakku? " yeoja itu tersentak kaget, ketahuan ia memperhatikan bayinya, namja itu tersenyum lalu memperlihatkan bayi itu pada yeoja itu, yeoja itu tersenyum begitu mata bayi itu terbuka menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung, yeoja itu tertawa dengan kelucuan bayi itu.

" namanya sehun " ucap namja itu memperkenalkan bayinya, yeoja itu tertawa dengan tingkah mengemaskan sehun yang menatapnya semakin lebar yang malah terlihat makin lucu, yeoja itu tak tahan ingin mencubit pipi gembil bayi itu namun tiba-tiba sehun menangis, yeoja itu kelabakan sehun makin kencang menangis dan ia mengucapkan maaf berulang-ulang, tentu ia panik,ibu pengasuh anak itu namja, bagaimana kalau ia tak bisa mendiamkan anak itu? bagaimana kalau dia marah padanya?.

" maaf! aku telah membuatnya menangis, bagaimana aku belikan susu? " katanya panik, namja itu malah tersenyum

" tidak usah, sehun tidak bisa minum susu formula, dia masih minum asi " katanya, yeoja itu tersentak kaget dan mendadak takut, jangan-jangan namja ini menyuruhnya menyusui bayinya?' pikirnya, namja itu yang mengerti tatapan yeoja itu, segera menjelaskan

" aku tidak akan memintamu, aku membawa asi " katanya, yeoja itu menghela nafas lega

" boleh aku numpang duduk? aku tidak bisa memberi susu sehun dengan berdiri " gadis itu menganguk lalu mempesilahkan namja itu masuk ke tokonya dan duduk di kursi lalu mengangkat kaosnya sebatas dada dan mendekatkan bayinya ke dadanya menangkap puting dan menghisapnya, yeoja penjaga toko menatapnya terkejut namja itu, ia mencoba menyusui bayinya seperti para kaum perempuan lakukan, tapi dia namja tidak memiliki payudara. dilihatnya bayi itu menghisap dengan lahap seolah banyak asupan asi di dada namja itu.

setelah merasa kenyang sehun melepas puting ibunya, namja itu merapikan kaosnya lalu menyandarkan sehun ke pundaknya, di tepuknya pungung bayi itu berkali-kali dan bayi itu mengeluarkan sendawa, namja itu berdiri lalu menatap yeoja penjaga toko.

" terima kasih " ucapnya sambil membungkuk sedikit lalu keluar dari toko, yeoja itu masih menatapnya tidak percaya sampai namja itu menghilang di telan kerumunan orang.

.

.

.

namja itu menaiki bus masih mengendong bayinya, terlihat bus itu cukup penuh dan dengan terpaksa ia berdiri dengan berpegangan tiang agar tidak jatuh saat busnya tiba-tiba mengerem, ia melirik bayi yang sedang tidur di gendonganya dan tersenyum lebar, hanya melihat wajah damai bayinya ia sudah bahagia dan ia tak menginginkan apa-apa lagi sekarang, cukup sehun bayinya yang ia miliki.

bus itu berhenti di halte appugejong, namja itu turun dari bis dan melangkah ke arah barat ke kawasan apartemen elit hanya para pengusaha konglomerat yang bisa memilikinya, bukan hanya gedung apartemen mewah, di situ juga ada apartemen kelas menengah.

namja itu memasuki lobby apartemen kelas menengah dan bertanya pada repsionis

" maaf, bisakah aku titip ini untuk tuan wu di lantai 22 " katanya meletakan bingkisan yang lumayan besar.

" dari...?" tanya sang repsionis memegang pulpen hendak mencatat nama pengirimnya yang nanti akan di sampaikan kepada orang yang di tuju, namja itu berfikir sebentar lalu menjawab " sehun " repsionis itu menganguk " baiklah "

" terimaksih " namja itu membungkuk kemudian pergi setelah menyerahkan bingkisan itu.

.

.

waktu tengah malam masih di apartemen yang sama tepatnya di lantai 22.

tangisan bayi mengema di ruangan itu, seorang yeoja yang sedang terlelap terpaksa harus membangkitkan tubuhnya, ia mengerang lalu bangkit dan berjalan dengan langkah sempoyongan efek belum sepenuhnya sadar mendekat keranjang bayi, di angkatnya bayi itu dan mengendongnya.

" bisakah kau memberiku waktu istirahat? sejak mengurusmu aku jadi banyak kehilangan waktu berhargaku" keluhnya menatap bayi mungil di gendonganya, tangisanya perlahan berhenti, entah ia bangun karena apa padahal popoknya tidak basah, yeoja itu yakin ia tidak lapar karena tadi sebelum tidur bayi itu meminum susu cukup banyak .

"oh, ya tuhan sampai kapan ini akan berakhir...apa menunggu kau sampai besar? tapi malah yang ada aku jadi ibu-ibu? jika saja kau bukan alat pendapat uang dari keluarga wu ,aku tidak akan sudi mengurusmu " pekiknya frustasi, bayi mungil itu hanya menatap bingung yeoja itu yang sedang mengoceh tidak jelas, kadang ia tertawa mengangap yeoja itu sedang mencandainya.

" jangan tertawa! " sentaknya, bukanya diam bayi itu malah tertawa semakin kencang, yeoja itu mendengus kesal

" yuri " tiba-tiba seorang namja tinggi muncul mengagetkanya, yeoja yang di panggil yuri terkejut

" kris? sejak kapan kau pulang? " tanyanya masih sedikit terkejut, namja tinggi yang di panggil kris menghela nafas lelah, ia baru pulang dari kantor setelah di beri lembur oleh ibunya yang merupakan direktur perusahaan tempat dia bekerja, kris heran dengan ibunya kenapa dirinya tak mendapatkan posisi penting di perusahaanya? padahal itu adalah perusahaan keluarganya ia malah di tempatkan menjadi karyawan biasa, bahkan ia tinggal di apartemen kelas menengah.

" aku lelah semua ini yuri, besok kita kerumah orang tuaku memperlihatkan kevin agar mereka percaya kita menikah dan semua warisan ayah di berikan padaku semua " kata kris emosi, keluarganya memang tidak memberikan kekayaan mereka padanya sebelum ia menikah dan punya anak, beberapa waktu lalu kris bersikeras memberitahu ibunya bahwa ia sudah menikah dan memiliki anak ( kris mengatakan ia telah menghamili pacarnya dan terpaksa menikah ) ibunya tentu tak percaya, kris marah dan terpaksa menyewa rahim seseorang untuk melahirkan anaknya ( yuri tidak mau melahirkan karena takut bentuk tubuhnya jelek jika nanti dia melahirkan )

" persiapkan besok " katanya lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya, begitu melewati ruang tengah, ia mengernyit melihat bingkisan di atas meja.

" yuri, apa kau membeli sesuatu? " tanyanya pada sang istri yang masih di kamar kevin, yuri tak menyahut, ia tidak mungkin bersuara dengan kevin yang tertidur di gendonganya, dengan perlahan yuri membaringkan kevin di boks bayinya lalu menghampiri suaminya yang menatap penasaran sesuatu di atas meja itu.

" oh itu...tadi sore pengurus apartemen memberinya, dia bilang dari seseorang bernama sehun, apa kau mengenal orang yang bernama sehun? bingkisan itu di tunjukan untukmu " jelas yuri, kris mengernyit dahinya bingung ia tidak punya kenalan bernama sehun.

" seperti apa orangnya? " tanya kris masih penasaran, yuri mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu.

" pengurus apartemen tidak menyebut ciri-cirinya " jawab yuri, kris mendesah lalu mengambil bingkisan itu, ia curiga kalau itu adalah ancaman, tapi dari siapa? mengingat ia tak memiliki musuh, hey! mendapat barang dari seseorang yang tidak kau kenal memang pantas di curigai.

kris membuka bungkusan itu dan terlihatlah kotak tebal segiempat, kris lalu membuka kotak segiempat itu yang ternyata isinya sebuah jam tangan yang cukup mahal merek rolex dan catatan kecil di dalamnya, kris mengambil cacatan itu lalu membacanya.

' HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY HUBBIE

BELOVED K & S '

kris mengernyit bingung " benar ini bukan darimu ? " tanyanya tak yakin pada yuri, yuri mengeleng " bukan! memang apa isinya? " tanya yuri penasaran lalu mendekati kris.

" woah...jam tangan mahal! siapa yang memberikanya? pasti orang bernama sehun sangat kaya "

kris mendesah berat dengan komentar istrinya, ia sangat bingung dan penasaran, siapa orang yang dengan lancang dia menyebutnya hubbie yang berarti suami, apa dia punya hubungan dengan orang bernama sehun? lalu apa arti inisial K &S? apa itu inisial nama orang itu dengan dirinya?.

kris & sehun ?

kris mengeleng kepalanya, itu tidak mungkin! ia yakin tak pernah mengenal orang bernama sehun.

" oh, kris! kau ulang tahun hari ini ?" yuri kaget menatap kris, ia baru ingat hari ini hari istimewa suaminya, mungkin karena sibuk mengurus kevin ia jadi lupa .

" maaf ya, aku tidak memberimu apa-apa " kara yuri menyesal, kris tersenyum kecil

" tidak apa-apa. aku tahu kau sibuk mengurus kevin jadi kau lupa hal ini " jawab kris

" ayo kita istirahat, besok kita akan pergi ke rumah orang tuaku "

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

layak di lanjut gak? ff krisho di aff bikin patah hati, bener! suasana hatiku tergantung sama ff krisho * lebay.

kris kok makin cantik ya? jadi ngak cocok jadi seme -_-" ininih yang bikin aku galau nyari inspirasi tapi tokohnya malah kebalikan eh tapi kris inspirasiku kris predebut itu baru keliatan gantengnya! sama jaman wolf yang rambutnya item, itu juga ganteng. kris rambutnya pirang aku ngak naksirrrrr.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : K & S

Main cast : Kim junmyun/ Suho, Wu yifan/ Kris, Sehun, Kevin and other...

Pairing : KrisHo

Genre : Family, drama, romance , angst

Rating : T ngak mungkin M tapi tergantung.

length: ?

Ni ff alurnya cepet jadi jangan pada kecewa ya, niatnya sih di bikin cepet biar chapternya ngak banyak tapi lihat aja nanti, please read quietly...

.

.

.

Di sebuah rumah besar kediaman keluarga wu. tamu yang tak di harapkan kedatanganya oleh sang tuan rumah duduk manis di depan nyonya rumah (?) yang menatap mereka tajam, ia tidak percaya dengan berita yang barusan di katakan tamunya yang merupakan putra tunggalnya kris wu.

nyonya w9u menatap tajam putranya yang tiba-tiba datang membawa wanita ( yang katanya istrinya ) dan bayi mungil yang kira-kira masih berusia 6 bulan.

wanita paruhbaya itu masih menatap tak percaya pada putranya, beberapa waktu lalu ia sengaja pergi dari rumah setelah mengekang perintah ibunya yang tiba-tiba meminta hak waris padahal ayahnya belum genap 1 tahun meninggal dan dalam surat wasiat yang di tulis, kris tak mengizinkan memegang semua hartanya sebelum dia menikah dan punya anak dan tak menyangka putra tunggal wu begitu nekat dan menghamili pacarnya hanya demi uang, ny wu sangat prihatin dengan kelahiran cucunya " yang lahir di paksa ".

" apa benar kalian sudah menikah? " tanya ny. wu mengintimidasi

" apa benar bayi itu anak kalian? " kris diam gelisah kemudian menganguk kecil, ny. wu tersenyum remeh putranya masih terlalu dini untuk membohonginya, ny wu yakin kris sedang membohonginya lagi pula ia tidak mungkin memiliki anak dalam waktu singkat, ia mengenal yuri saja belum genap 1 tahun mana mungkin dia melahirkan anak yang usianya hampir 6 bulan? harusnya itu 2 tahun waktu kris mengenalnya, kalau memang benar ia hamil di luar nikah. sebegitukah pentingnya uang sehingga kris sampai menyewa bayi atau bayi itu anaknya dari wanita lain mengingat kris pandai bermain hati.

" bayi ini memang anak kami. kalau mama tidak percaya mama bisa melakukan tes DNA kalau perlu " ucap kris lantang, yuri langsung mencengkram ujung kemejanya, ia takut dengan reaksi ny wu yang mungkin tak mempercayainya, masih dengan tatapan datarnya nyonya wu bangkit berdiri menghampiri yuri, seketika yuri langsung menegang ia takut.

set

nyonya wu tiba-tiba mengambil kevin dalam gendongan yuri, kedua pasangan itu membelalak kaget menunggu reaksi nyonya wu, kris takut ibunya tak mau menerima kevin di keluarganya.

nyonya wu menatap kevin dengan intens, beruntung kevin bukan bayi yang gampang menangis bila di gendong orang asing, ia juga balik menatap nyonya wu dengan pandangan penasaran yang lucu, ny wu tersenyum, sepertinya ia luluh dengan tingkah polos kevin, ia mulai menyukainya dan ia yakin bayi ini memang cucunya ( anak kris ). tidak begitu mirip dengan kris tapi ny. wu merasakan mereka memiliki aura yang sama dengan kris.

' wajah bayi ini mendominasi ibunya, siapa ibu dari bayi ini? ' batin ny wu prihatin, ny wu yakin yuri bukan ibu kandung kevin.

" aku akan mencarikan kamar untuk kevin " kata nyonya wu dan memanggil salah satu pelayan membawakan barang-barang kevin mengikuti nyonya wu yang sudah berjalan masuk ke dalam mencarikan kamar yang nyaman untuk cucu pertamanya, ia senang dengan kehadiran kevin, kerinduanya menginginkan suara anak kecil di rumahnya kini terkabul, ia memang ingin kris cepat menikah dan punya anak tapi bukan seperti ini.

" hai, selamat datang di keluarga wu " sapa nyonya wu di depan kevin yang masih menatapnya penasaran ia masih berusaha untuk mengenal halmoninya.

.

sementara itu di ruang tamu

wu yifan kris kini melebarkan senyumanya, ibunya terpikat dengan bayi mungil yang di bawanya, tak menyangka ibunya percaya begitu saja pada kebohongan " kecilnya ".

" lihat! tak ku sangka ibuku paling mudah di bujuk dari pada ayahku " kata kris dengan nada sombong, yuri tersenyum di sebelahnya dan memeluk lengan kris mesra.

" iya~kau memang bermulut manis kris..." saut yuri

.

.

4 tahun kemudian

di sebuah rumah makan ramen di pinggir jalan, seorang bocah kecil berusia 4 tahun mengerucutkan bibirnya menatap spanduk tulisan di depan rumah makan itu.

" mah ma...kan...thin...dong? " ucapnya dengan aksen cadel yang khas, seorang namja gendut berlari tergesa-gesa menghampiri bocah itu.

" yaa thehun...namaku bukan thindong tapi namaku shindong! ingat! shindong, shindong " seru namja gendut itu tak terima di depan bocah itu, bocah berusia 4 tahun yang di panggil thehun lebih tepatnya sehun hanya merengut kesal, ahjushi gendutnya ini memang sangat cerewet dan sedikit galak .

" gyahahahahaha " terdengar suara tawa terbahak-bahak dari dalam rumah makan itu, shindong menoleh tatapanya pada mahluk yang tertawa tadi, matanya menyipit tajam(?) pada mahluk jangkung kurus yang sedang mengelap piring.

" setan..." geramnya

" thetan? " sehun matanya membulat kaget, ia takut setan, sosok seram yang sering di ceritakan kyu ahjushinya, sosok yang mengerikan yang suka memakan anak-anak begitu cerita yang ia sering dengar dari ahjushi jahilnya.

" yaa kyuhyun!" teriak shindong menatap kesal namja yang masih asyik berkutat dengan piring

" kubunuh ka-"

" HWAAAAAAAA " tangis sehun tiba-tiba, shindong menoleh menatap sehun bingung kenapa ia menangis padahal ia sedang marah pada kyuhyun

" sehunah jangan nangis, ahjushi marah pada kyuhyun ahjushi bukan sama sehun " jelas shindong kelabakan, bukan berhenti sehun makin menangis kencang membuat orang-orang yang lagi duduk di restoran red: pelangan dan pekerja menatap kesal padanya seolah mengatakan " bisakah dia tidak membully anak kecil ?"

shindong mengerang frustasi tidak bisa mendiamkan sehun di tambah kyuhyun ( yang ada di dapur sana ) makin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" sehuna... " panggil suara lembut yang sukses membuat sehun diam seketika.

" oemma..." teriak sehun berlari menubruk(?) ibunya

shindong menghela nafas lega" untunglah kau cepat datang, aku tidak tahu kenapa dia menangis dan aku juga tidak tahu caranya bagaimana dia bisa diam " kata shindong frustasi.

" thindong ahjuthi nakal oemma..." adu sehun pada ibunya, shindong melotot tajam ke arah sehun dan sehun langsung bersembunyi di balik tubuh ibunya.

" jangan percaya padanya suho, aku hanya marah pada kyuhyun tapi dia tiba-tiba malah nangis " sangah shindong tidak terima, suho ibu sehun hanya tersenyum manis, ia maklumi sifat sehun yang mulai nakal dan cengeng.

" maafkan sehun ya hyung, dia mulai nakal "

" ah...tidak apa-apa namanya juga anak kecil, aku suka bercanda denganya apa lagi kalau nangis haha " sehun yang di belakang ibunya langsung cemberut.

" terima kasih sudah menjaga sehun, kami pamit pulang, sehuna ucapkan salam perpisahan pada ahjushi " kata suho mengalihkan pada sehun yang masih bersembunyi.

" thampai jumpa thindong ahjuthi, thehun mau pulang " kata sehun, shindong mangut-mangut sambil tersenyum " thampai jumpa kyu ahjuthi " kata sehun lagi beralih ke arah kyuhyun yang baru mengantar minuman pada pelanganya.

" ne~sampai jumpa besok ke sini lagi ya~ dan nangis lagi hahaha " saut kyuhyun, shindong dan suho menatap tajam pada kyuhyun, kyuhyun langsung berlari masuk ke dalam takut sandal shindong melayang ke kepalanya.

" terimakasih hyung, kami pulang dulu "

" ya hati-hati " saut shindong lalu ibu dan anak itu berjalan pergi , shindong menatap haru pada ibu dan anak itu, ia belum lama bertemu suho tapi ia sudah mengangap suho seperti adiknya.

pertama kali bertemu yaitu 2 tahun yang lalu, saat tengah malam dan hujan deras, suho dan sehun yang waktu itu berusia 2 tahun mendatangi rumahnya , suho mengetuk pintunya kasar , berteriak dan menangis meminta bantuan, shindong yang istirahatnya tergangu tentunya ia marah dan segera mengusir orang itu tapi ia tak tega melihat suho yang mengigil kedinginan dengan sehun yang demam tinggi di gendonganya, shindong masih ingat hal itu, ia penasaran dan juga heran dengan suho, ia tinggal sendiri bersama anaknya tanpa orang tua dan suami. menurut shindong, suho hamil di luar nikah dengan pacarnya, pacarnya tidak mau bertangung jawab dan orang tuanya tidak mau menerimanya. mungkin itu alasan tepat dan shindong tak pernah bertanya siapa ayah sehun.

" hyung? " shindong terlonjak kaget begitu ada orang yang menepuk pundaknya, shindong merengut kesal ternyata si evil pelakunya.

" apa! " jawabnya ketus

" tidak! aku hanya kagum dengan suho dia sangup membesarkan anaknya hanya seorang diri, sehun anak yang cerdas padahal tidak bersekolah "

" ne, aku juga berfikir begitu, pacarnya pasti orang yang sangat brengsek mencampakan orang sebaik suho " kata shindong tidak nyambung, kyuhyun mengernyit.

" apa hubunganya? "

" tentu saja ada! kalau bukan karena si brengsek itu suho tak akan hidup seperti ini " jawab shindong jengkel dan masuk ke dalam reatoran meninggalkan kyuhyun yang sedang berfikir keras, shindong selalu terbawa emosi kalau menyangkut tentang suho.

" siapa yang brengsek? "

.

.

( kris side )

PRANGGGGG

" WANITA MURAHAN...DASAR JALANG!"

PRAK!

amuk kris melampiaskan kekesalanya, barusan ia di kejutkan oleh mantan istrinya yang tiba-tiba meminta uang dengan jumplah tak sedikit, yuri mantan istrinya yang sudah di cerai 6 bulan lalu, bila kris tak memberikanya ia akan membocorkan rahasia tentang kevin yang anak haram ke ibunya atau ke publik, tentu kris menolak tapi ancaman itu membuatnya tak berkutik, ibunya sangat menyayangi kevin dan dirinya juga terlanjur terpikat dengan anak itu, padahal kevin yang awalnya ia gunakan untuk merayu ibunya agar memberikan hak waris dirinya juga malah terpikat dengan anak itu.

kevin sedikit trauma karena ulah ibu tirinya yuri, tak di sangka wanita yang di nikahinya secara sah dan mengharapkan menjadi ibu yang baik untuk kevin justru telah membuatnya trauma dengan sering mengancam akan membakar mainan kesayangan, anak umur 4 tahun memang tidak tahu apa-apa dan hanya takut mainan kesayanganya akan hilang, kebanyakan mainan kesayangan kevin semua pemberian ibu kandungnya, kris penasaran dengan orang berinisial " S " yang mengaku ibu kandung kevin, orang itu seperti sedang menerornya dengan sering memberinya makanan setiap makan siang ( di saat ia tak sempat makan ), memberikan hadiah pada kevin di hari spesial dan mengirim surat-surat kaleng namun itu semua berhenti sejak 1 tahun yang lalu, jujur kris merindukan perhatian orang itu, orang itu lebih peduli padanya dari pada yuri yang waktu itu masih istrinya.

kris mendesah kesal, kenapa ia tidak ingat wajah orang yang ia hamili ( ibunya kevin ), kenapa ia tidak ingat apa-apa padanya, mereka juga tak memiliki kenangan, hal itu membuatnya frustasi tak bisa mengingat orang itu bahkan namanya, ia sering menyebut namanya "sehun" tapi kris yakin itu bukan nama aslinya.

" PAPA! " pekik kevin senang melihat appanya pulang lebih awal, ia berlari menerjang appanya dan memeluknya, kevin begitu merindukan appanya yang jarang di rumah, mendapat hak waris penuh rupanya tidak enak ia harus lembur setiap hari membuatnya jarang bertemu putra tercintanya, kris memeluk putranya dengan erat.

" yifan " panggil ibunya yang rupanya datang bersama kevin, ibunya memang selalu datang dan mengajak kevin bermain kalau ada waktu sengang, wanita paru baya yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang sudah kepala 5.

" mama "

" ada apa? kau terlihat tertekan? " tanya ibunya heran menatap pecahan kaca berserakah di lantai, nyonya wu mendekat dan menarik kevin menjauh takut ia terkena serpihan kaca karena ulah ayahnya.

ny. wu mengisyaratkan maid untuk membawa kevin pergi, pengasuh itu mengerti nyonya besarnya pasti akan mengatakan hal pribadi pada tuanya lalu mengandeng tangan namja cilik itu , membujuknya lembut agar kevin mau ikut denganya, kevin bersikeras tidak mau ikut pengasuhnya, dengan sedikit paksaan dan iming-iming akan di belikan mainan baru akhirnya kevin luluh dan mau pergi dengan pengasuhnya, tinggal kris dan nyonya wu di ruangan itu.

" jelaskan! kenapa ini ? " tanya ny. wu dengan nada dingin, ny wu memang orang yang terlihat dingin dan angkuh namun dia bukan orang yang sombong, dia pribadi yang hangat dan juga rapuh tapi ia menutupinya dengan sikap dinginya yang merupakan tameng dan sifat itu menjimplak pada putra tunggalnya, kris memiliki kepribadian sama seperti ibunya dingin dan rapuh di dalam.

" tidak ada, hanya masalah kecil " jawab kris menghela nafas panjang

" kau tahu? kita memiliki kepribadian yang sama, sifat yang sama, selera yang sama dan tentunya aku tahu apa yang sedang jadi masalahmu " kata ibunya, kris terdiam ia tidak mau bicara karena ini merupakan masalah pribadinya yang hanya dia dan yuri yang tahu, kris tidak ingin mengecewakan ibunya.

" masalah yuri kan? " tebak ibunya dan sukses membuat kris membelalak kaget, ibunya selalu tahu dengan apa yang ada di pikiranya seolah ia bisa membaca pikiran orang lain.

" setelah 6 bulan kalian bercerai yuri tak henti-hentinya menerormu, apa yang dia minta, uang? bukankah dia juga mendapat imbalan yang pantas? apa masih kurang? " ucap dingin, sejak awal melihat yuri ia tahu dia bukan wanita baik-baik dan tak menyangka akan berakibat buruk untuk anak dan cucunya, wanita seperti apa yuri itu kenapa memeras uang keluarganya, ada rahiasia apa di antara mereka kenapa kris tak mengambil tindakan?.

" mama. aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya " kata kris pelan, sebenarnya ia ragu menceritakan ancaman yuri pada ibunya tapi kris lebih takut dengan reaksi ibunya karena ini berkaitan dengan kevin cucu kesayanganya.

" kevin bukan anakku dengan yuri " ny, wu membelalak kaget

" tapi dia anakku...maafkan aku mama karena aku telah membohongimu selama ini" kata kris sambil menunduk takut

" lalu siapa ibunya? " tanya ny. wu dingin, kris mengeleng " aku tidak tahu " jawabnya

" apa maksudmu kau tidak tahu! " ny. wu suaranya makin meninggi, ia cukup kesal dengan putranya yang sama sekali tak mengenali ibu kandung anakknya

" apa jangan-jangan kau pernah melakukan pelecehan seksual pada orang lain? "

" aku bukan orang yang seperti itu oemma " bentak kris tak terima dirinya di tuduh melakukan pelecehan.

" lalu siapa ibunya, kenapa kau tidak mengenalnya! " ny wu mulai emosi.

" dia anak dari orang yang aku sewa rahimnya"

PLAK

" beraninya kau menyewa rahim untuk melahirkan darah dagingmu sendiri! beraninya kau berhubungan dengan orang seperti itu, cucuku kau lahirkan dengan darah kotor, mama masih menerima kalau dia lahir dari pacarmu yang lain, mama tak mengira kau tega melakukan hal kotor seperti itu, apa jadinya nanti jika kevin sudah dewasa dan menanyai siapa ibu kandungnya, apa yang akan kau jawab? apa? kau akan mengatakan kalau ibunya seorang penjual begitu! " emosi , jawaban kris sangat mengejutkanya, sulit di percaya kevin yang merupakan cucu semata wayangnya lahir dari "wanita" bayaran, ia juga tak menyangka kris tega melakukan itu padahal bisa saja dia melakukan dengan pacarnya, mengingat waktu dia memiliki banyak wanita.

kenapa harus dengan wanita bayaran? menyewa rahim sama saja membeli wanita dan wanita itu sama dengan pelacur, tak di sangka cucunya lahir dari seorang pelacur, sebuah kenyataan pahit untuk kevin yang masih berusia 4 . wu terisak pelan ia prihatin dengan nasib kevin dari pada kris.

" mama maafkan aku, aku menyesal " kata kris wu diam tak menhiraukan

" semuanya sudah terlanjur " ucap ny wu seperti orang linglung, ia masih kaget dan sulit menerima kenyataan.

" untuk sementara kevin tinggal bersama mama, dan kau urusi urusanmu dengan yuri, mama tidak mau mendengar nama wanita itu lagi " kata ny wu dan beranjak meninggalkan kris yang masih menunduk bersalah.

.

.

suho side, jam 22.00 KST.

di flat kecil tempat tinggal ibu dan anak,2 orang penghuninya duduk manis di meja makan, mereka tidak sedang makan " larut " malam tapi sedang belajar, sehun tidak sekolah bukan berarti dia bodoh, setiap malam suho selalu mengajak sehun belajar, di usianya yang ke 4 tahun sehun sudah bisa menulis , membaca ( walau masih terbata-bata) dan menghitung, menghitung juga masih agak keliru.

bagi suho pendidikan taman kanak-kanak tidak terlalu penting, dia bisa mengajari sehun tanpa seorang guru dan lagi sekolah juga membuang banyak uang.

" oemma...udah thehun capek~" keluh sehun menatap memelas pada ibunya, suho yang sudah kebal hanya berlagak cuek pura-pura tak peduli, sehun merengut kesal.

" oemma~thehun capek " rengeknya sekali lagi.

" pr-mu belum selesai sehun "kata suho tanpa menatap sehun, sehun cemberut

" bethok thaja, thehun capek " sehun tidak menyerah, ia capek dan ngatuk, di titipkan di tempat shindong sama saja membiarkan sehun bermain yang tidak tega dengan anaknya yang sepertinya ngantuk beneran ia pun menutup buku tugas belajarnya sehun dan menyimpanya di lemari dekat dapur.

" baiklah besok kau harus menyelesaikan pr-pr ini " sehun menganguk patuh tidak membantah, biasanya dia selalu protes kalau oemma selalu membekalinya banyak pr saat di titipkan di tempat shindong sementara ibunya sedang tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut anak tercintanya.

" sikat gigi sebelum tidur " sehun menganguk lalu turun dari kursi dan berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mengosok gigi.

rumah itu tidak terlalu besar hanya ada 1 kamar mandi di dekat dapur , 1 tempat tidur , dapur, tempat makan dan tv berada di meja makan juga, rumah itu tidak memiliki sofa atau ruang tamu yang di sekat lemari sebagai pembatas makan ini adalah meja serbaguna yang bukan hanya di gunakan untuk makan saja, belajar, menonton tv dan makan juga di ruangan yang sama.

" thudah ma, ayo thehun mau tidur " kata sehun keluar dari kamar mandi sudah berganti piyama, suho menganguk lalu membereskan meja, setelah selesai ia menghampiri sehun dan mengendongnya membawanya ke kamar mereka, membaringkan sehun di kasur single, menepuk-nepuknya pelan dan anak itu langsung tidur , sudah mengantuk sekali rupanya kata suho dalam hati lalu perlahan melepaskan pelukan sehun dan turun dari ranjang, ia belum selesai membereskan rumah, setiap harinya bekerja dan itu tidak sempat membersihkan rumah, suho tersenyum menatap wajah damai sehun yang sedang terlelap, di benarkan letak selimut di dada sehun dan mencium keningnya.

" oemma sangat mencintaimu " ucapnya lalu beranjak menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang tertunda.

suho hanya hidup sendiri bersama sehun, ia pergi ke seoul tidak berbekal apa-apa, setiap hari bekerja di perusahaan kecil milik yesung dan sorenya ia membantu shindong di restauranya sekalian menjemput sehun, sehun di titipkan di sana karena tidak mungkin ia membawa anak saat sedang bekerja.

suho menghela nafas, menatap boneka chuky putih bertuliskan me & mom di depanya , 2 tahun yang lalu ia membuatnya 2 buah dan memberikanya 1 pada anak satunya lagi yang di rawat oleh ayah kandungnya, sebagai ibu suho masih peduli pada anak-anaknya walau ia tak memiliki hak. suho selalu memberikanya hadiah setiap ulang tahun dan natal, hadiah pemberianya mungkin tak bernilai dengan hadiah-hadiah yang mereka berikan tapi suho membuatnya sepenuh hati, perantara cintanya untuk buah hatinya di sana.

ngomong-ngomong tentang ayah kandung putranya, tentu suho ingat siapa pria itu walau pria itu tak mengenalnya, ia sangat berterimakasih pada pria itu karena telah menghadirkan sehun di hidupnya, suho menyukai pria itu, suka mencintainya sejak pertama mereka bertemu, dia tahu pria itu tak akan tertarik padanya dan tidak mungkin menyukainya, ia masih peduli padanya sebagai ayah dari anak-anaknya, dan lagi perhatian yang ia berikan juga percuma, membawakan makanan setiap siang untuknya belum tentu ia memakanya, dia orang kaya makanan seperti itu hanya sampah baginya.

1 tahun suho berhenti, berhenti mengirimi hadiah untuk kevin lagi, berhenti mengirim makan siang untuk kris, berhenti mengirim surat dan berhenti mencintai pria itu karena itu percuma, mereka orang kaya yang bisa membelikan barang-barang mahal untuk kevin, mereka orang kaya yang bisa membeli makanan enak setiap hari dan kris pria tampan memiliki istri cantik yang lebih mencintainya.

suho kalah! kalah karena uang, andai dia bunya banyak uang dia ingin mengambil kembali hak mengurus kevin dan mereka bertiga bisa hidup lebih baik.

.

.

TBC

wuihhh kelar...sebenarnya aku ngak ngfeel bikin ff angst karena suasana hatiku lagi berbunga-bunga lihat taohun moment, aciaaaatt mereka mesra bingit, bajunyaaaaaa sehun pake baju tao syalnya juga ? sehun kalau mau nginep bawa baju yang banyak jadi ngak usah minjem-_-", taoris shiper pasti pada panas biarin aja justru aku senang hahaha.

pada banyak yang bilang sehun jalan-jalan ke cina kenapa ngak mampir ke tempat luhan? alah ngapain ke sana, sehun ke sana kasian dia pasti bakalan di cuekin.

udahlah aku ngak mau ngomong yang macem2 ntar ada yang marah lagi-_-" bagi yang fanatic shipper maaf ya bukanya saya tidak berniat nyingung maaf~ untuk para reader yang dah reaview juga maaf~ aku ngak balas satu-satu, pokoknya aku terimaksih banget, banyak reaview bikin aku tambah semangat nulis, thanks...

**thanks for reader : **tehehe # Lisan # Kireimozaku # Rivecca Wu 2 # miss kim # SaranghaeKrisHo # chans # Baekrisyeol # Jung Eunhee # diyas # sayakanoicinoe # pikachuu # Dragon aqua # RubikLuhan # Mr. Jongin albino # askasufa # rizki # fyleads # elfinexoplanet # jimae407203 # junyunyifan # chochoberry # hyours # missjelek # DiraLeeXiOH # kikikyujunyum.

terima kasih...


	3. Chapter 3

Title :k & s 3

Main cast: Wu yifan/ Kris , Kim joonmyun/ Suho, Sehun, Kevin, and other

Genre: drama, family, romance

Length : ?

Rating : T

.

.

.

Di pinggir kota busan mobil audy hitam terparkir manis di pingir jalan tak beraspal itu.

" masalah kita sudah selesai, jangan mengunkit-ungkit masa lalu lagi " kata namja dalam mobil itu datar, yeoja yang duduk di sebelahnya terkekeh, tersenyum remeh

" benarkah? tapi bagaimana kalau aku mendadak butuh uang lagi, dan kau terpaksa jadi tabunganku lagi " ucapnya santai,melirik namja di sebelahnya dengan tatapan nakal.

" tenang saja, aku meminta bukan tanpa imbalan, bagaimana kalau kita bermain, dalam mobil sepertinya tempat yang cocok " katanya mengoda, menumpukan kaki jenjangnya memarmerkan paha mulusnya berharap namja itu akan tergoda, kris namja itu berdecih dan tersenyum sinis.

" murahan " desisnya, yuri tersenyum kecil

" hei, bukankah semua wanita yang kau tiduri adalah murahan, termasuk ibu dari anak kesayanganmu itu " kata yuri mengejek

" dan lagi kita tidak benar-benar menikah, bukankah itu hanya kesepakatan untuk mengelabuhi ibumu, kita hanya kawin kontrak, tak di sangka kau kena batunya haha " yuri semakin menghina kris, kris sedari tadi sudah emosi ia tahan kuat-kuat, ia hanya tidak ingin memukul wanita, tapi sepertinya wanita di sampingnya ini sengaja menguji kesabaranya.

" keluar kau dari mobilku nona kwon, kita sudah tak ada urusan lagi " desis kris dengan mengertakan giginya, emosinya sudah tak bisa di bendung lagi kalau saja yeoja ini tak lagi mancing emosinya.

" masih tega mengusirku? bagaimana dengan ini? " kata yuri masih nada biasa mengejek, tanganya menari-nari memegang sesuatu, benda yang di gunakan untuk mengancam sang namja, kris mendengus.

" kau pikir aku akan mempan dengan benda itu? flashdisk? ibuku sudah mengetahui semua kebusukanmu " jawab kris dengan nada remeh, ia mencoba setenang mungkin agar yuri tidak curiga bahwa dirinya takut dengan benda itu, ia berpura-pura tak peduli agar yuri menyangka kris tak peduli lagi.

" aku punya banyak! " sudah cukup! kris sudah tak bisa membendung emosinya lagi, sepertinya nona kwon akan menjadi korban pertama tuan wu ini.

" tempat ini sangat mendukung begitu sepi dan jauh dari kota " celetuk kris " akan sangat menyenangkan bila kita bermain " yuri tersenyum lebar,tak di sangka namja ini begitu mudah terjerat dalam godaanya, tak mungkin ada laki-laki yang tak tergoda olehnya, pikiran laki-laki semuanya lalu beringsut mendekati kris yang duduk di kursi kemudi.

BRUKK

" AUH..."

" YAA! " pekik yuri marah sekaligus kaget, tak menyangka kris menendangnya dari mobil dan langsung melaju meninggalkanya di tempat sepi ini.

" BRENGSEK! " umpatnya kesal, menatap mobil kris yang sudah jauh meninggalkanya, rupanya laki-laki itu sudah tak tertarik lagi padanya,

yuri membelalak kaget, oh, tidak! dia keluar lebih tepatnya di tendang dari mobil kris tanpa membawa barang-barangnya, tas dan handphonenya masih di mobil sepatunya juga, yuri bertelanjang kaki dengan dress pendeknya yang robek, kris sengaja merobeknya saat mengodanya tadi.

" AAAAARRRGGGGHHH WU SIALAAAANN! "

sekarang tidak ada yang bisa yuri lakukan, hanya berjalan kaki di jalan yang penuh kerikil dan terpaksa mencari tumpangan gratis

.

.

" thehun mau ikut? " tanya shindong bersiap-siap akan belanja dengan mobil boxnya, sehun yang mendengar ahjushinya mau belanja dia langsung berlari ke arah ahjushinya dengan merengek-rengek minta ikut, oemmanya selalu melarang dia ikut shindong berbelanja nanti pasti di belikan macam-macam oleh shindong, shindong sangat menyanyangi sehun jadi wajar dia membelikan sesuatu untuknya, tapi suho tidak enak, dia takut sehun makin tergantung padanya.

" hyung, jangan di ajak nanti oemmanya marah " kata kyuhyun memperingati, shindong tak peduli dia malah terkekeh

" suho tidak akan tahu, biar ini menjadi rahasia kita berdua " katanya sembari mengedipkan matanya ke arah sehun.

" apa maksud kalian hanya berdua? aku juga mendengarnya " sungut kyuhyun yang tak di hiraukan oleh shindong.

" ayo theunah! kita berangkat!" seru shindong, sehun memekik senang lalu berlari ke mobil box yang pintunya sudah terbuka, sehun naik dengan kesusahan, shindong tersenyum lalu membantu sehun naik dan mendudukanya di kursi sebelah kursi kemudi, shindong jalan berputar lalu menaiki mobil itu, lalu keduanya melaju ke pasar.

.

.

(suho side )

.

.

" suho-ah, bisa kau copy dukumen ini? " kata yesung menyerahkan kertas dokumen pada suho, suho kini berada di kantor usaha milik yesung, hanya usaha penjual barang-barang jadi.

" , sepertinya tuan park memesan barang seperti biasa, apakah anda sudah menginformasikan pada nona hwang untuk membuat faktur? " kata lay teman satu kerja suho.

" baik, nanti aku informasikan " jawab yesung lalu masuk lagi ke dalam ruanganya, lay yang tempat duduknya tepat di sebelah meja suho, mulai meliarkan matanya, curi-curi (?) pandang ke arah suho yang lagi sibuk mencopy dukumen yang di berikan yesung.

" hei, suho-ah... " panggil lay

" ada apa? " sahutnya, lay tersenyum manis memperlihatkan dimpelnya yang lucu begitu suho balas menatapnya.

" bisakah nanti pulang kita jalan ? " katanya seformal mungkin, lay tidak ingin suho curiga kalau ini sebenarnya adalah ajakan kencan, lay tak mungkin mengatakanya terus-terang, bukanya tidak berani tapi ia bakalan di tolak mentah-mentah jika mengatakanya langsung, suho adalah orang yang paling susah di dekati hatinya, kalau dekat sebagai teman ia masih bisa menanggapinya kalau lebih...? jangan harap dia akan melirikmu!.

lay tidak tahu dengan masa lalu suho kenapa ia tak menginginkan pendamping, mengingat ia sudah memiliki anak, apa ia tidak mau menikah lagi?.

" suho? " tegur lay pelan begitu suho hanya diam tak menjawab.

" ah, maaf aku melamun " kata suho -bisanya ia tidak fokus dengan temanya, entah karena masalah apa suho jadi sering melamun.

" bagaimana? kita jadi jalan? " tanya lay lagi, suho tersenyum manis dan lay tahu artinya

" maaf yixing-ah, aku tidak mungkin pergi keluar, kasihan shindong hyung harus menjaga sehun lebih lama " tolak suho halus, itulah alasan yang selalu di lontarkan saat menolak ajakanya, lay mendesah putus asa.

" tidak apa-apa " jawab lay dengan wajah kecewa lalu melanjutkan pekerjaanya lagi, suho merasa bersalah menolak ajakan lay yang ia tolak untuk yang kesekian kali, tapi kenyataanya memang seperti itu, dia orang tua tunggal saat ini anak adalah hal yang penting dari pada jalan kelur yang akan menghabiskan waktu.

.

.

( kris side )

" cih. barang-barang si jalang itu masih disini " dengus kris menatap sebal barang-barang yuri yang tertinggal di mobilnya, ia masih menyetir menuju kantornya yang di tinggal 3 jam karena mendadak yuri menelpon dan ingin bertemu dan sekarang sekretaris park menelponya untuk cepat kembali karena ada meeting, kris mendengus lampu merah lalu lintas menghalangi jalanya.

" apa isi flashdisk ini? bisa-bisanya dia mengancamku dengan benda konyol ini " kata kris jengkel lalu menyolok(?) flashdisk itu di audio mobilnya dan memencet play di layar audio 5 inci di mobil audinya.

setelah beberapa detik loading, layar itu mulai muncul gambar dari file flasdisk itu, awalnya kris terkejut karena gambar pertama yang muncul adalah fotonya bersama mantan pacarnya sunny, lalu yang kedua juga sama, kris menyekip . dan memunculkan gambar yang tidak jauh dari gambar pertama yaitu fotonya dengan para mantan pacarnya, kris berdecak kesal rupanya wanita itu mengancamnya dengan " senjata palsu" , kris tentu merasa sangat tertipu.

" kurang ajar! ternyata hanya omong kosong " teriak kris memukul setir dengan keras, kris memijat pelipisnya kepalanya mulai pening karena masalahnya dengan yuri, mungkin saat ini ia sudah tak berurusan lagi kalau tidak ingin di penjara bila di laporkan ke polisi dengan tuduhan penipuan dan mencemarkan nama baik, kris sekarang punya kartu as untuk menjatuhkan yuri,kris menyeringai angkuh , seringgaian yang dulu membuat para gadis bertekuk lutut padanya.

" ahjuthi lampunya mathi merah! ngak boleh jalan! " celetuk suara anak kecil tepat di sebelah mobil kris, kris menoleh menatap anak yang tadi ngomong, anak itu duduk di dalam mobil box yang kaca mobilnya terbuka menghadap namja gendut di sebelahnya, namja gendut itu tertawa dan membuat bocah kecil itu memekik kesal.

" ahjuthi, ahjuthi! " suara cadelnya sangat lucu dan itu membuat kris menarik bibirnya, kris tersenyum hanya omongan cadel anak kecil?.

" kevin..." gumamnya, rupanya ia merindukan putranya, anak itu mengingatkanya pada kevin, anak itu dari belakang kelihatan mirip dengan kevin, bukan cuma itu suaranya juga mirip.

anak itu berbalik menatap mobil hitam di sebelahnya, mulut kecilnya mengaga melihat mobil mewah itu, kris yang dalam mobil membelalak kaget.

" kevin? " gumamnya tak percaya, oh tidak! apa dirinya sedang berhalunisasi? kris mengusap matanya kasar berharap ia salah lihat, mana mungkin itu kevin, kevin tidak mungkin ada di tempat seperti ini? ia harusnya di sekolah dan bukanya di dalam mobil box , atau jangan-jangan ia di culik? dan namja gendut itu penculiknya? kris melepas sabuk pengamanya dan hendak turun tapi lampu lalulintas berganti hijau dan mobil itu sudah keburu jalan, kris tak jadi turun ia memasang kembali sabuk pengamanya dan melaju mengejar mobil itu.

ia melaju di atas kecepatan normal mengejar mobil itu, beruntung tak ada polisi dan tentunya tak ada yang menghalanginya, mobil box itu berhenti di pasar tradisional berikut mobil kris juga, kris bergegas turun dan berlari ke mobil itu.

" kevin! " teriaknya dan membuka paksa pintu mobil box, namja gendut yang menyetir terkejut tiba-tiba ada orang yang membuka paksa mobilnya dan segera turun.

" hei! apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak shindong marah, namja yang tak di kenalnya justru mengendong sehun paksa, sehun hanya diam.

" kau pasti penculik ?! " tuduh kris tepat di depan shindong, shindong tak terima di katakan penculik dan memang kenyataanya dia bukan penculik, balas membentak namja asing ketakutan mendengar suara keras itu, bibir mungilnya mengumamkan nama ibunya.

" oemma...oemma "

" kau yang penculik! kembalikan keponakanku " gertak shindong berusaha merebut sehun dari pelukan kris,kris menjauh berusaha melindungi "kevin" yang ada di pelukanya, bocah itu tidak bergeming karena takut.

" tidak! dia anakku! "

kris tidak menyerah ia malah mengeratkan sehun yang ia kevin dalam pelukanya, shindong juga tak menyerah dan terjadilah tarik menarik, shindong yang tak ingin melukai sehun terpaksa melepaskanya dan...

BUAG!

sebagai gantinya ia memukul wajah namja asing itu, kris terhuyung dan jatuh, kris lengah dan shindong langsung merebut sehun. para pedagang dan pembeli di pasar yang mendengar keributan langsung berlari TKP (?).

" hei, orang asing! kau yang penculik !" seru shindong marah tepat di depan kris, kris meringis memegang dagunya yang barusan di hantam oleh namja gendut itu, sehun yang ada di pelukan shindong mengeratkan pelukanya ,

" aku tidak mungkn menculik keponakanku sendiri kecuali dia anakmu dan jelas dia bukan anakmu " teriak shindong penuh emosi, kris diam, ia masih marah tapi otak logisnya perlu berfikir, mungkin benar dia bukan kevin, kevin tidak mungkin akrab dengan orang asing, kevin juga tidak berbicara cadel dan kevin tidak mungkin takut padanya.

dan anak itu terlihat sangat ketakutan, kris menatap bersalah telah membuat anak itu ketakutan.

" kevin... " gumamnya penuh penyesalan.

" sudah aku bilang dia bukan anakmu! dia keponakanku namanya sehun! " jelas shindong masih kesal dengan orang asing itu.

kris membungkuk minta maaf, shindong tak berhenti mengomeli kris yang dengan seenaknya menuduhnya penculik, kris tentu sangat malu apalagi semua orang di pasar itu ikut menyaksikanya. kris membungkuk minta maaf lagi lalu berbalik pergi masuk ke mobilnya dan pergi.

sedangkan shindong yang merasa sehun masih ketakutan mencoba menenangkanya, " hei sehun-ah, ahjushi itu sudah pergi " sehun mengeleng dan tidak mau melepas pelukan shindong, shindong mendesah lalu berjalan ke mobilnya.

" baiklah kita pulang saja " katanya lalu masuk ke mobil dengan sehun masih di pelukanya.

" hei, shindong-ah! kau tidak jadi belanja ? " tegur salah satu pedagang langganan shindong.

" tidak jadi, biar kyu saja yang belanja " jawab shindong, pedagang itu menganguk, shindong mengendarai mobinya putar balik dan kembali ke rumah.

.

.

sementara itu kris yang sudah sampai di kantornya, sekretaris park memekik kaget melihat penampilan bosnya yang berantakan dan memar di bawah dagunya.

" ya tuhan! apa yang terjadi dengan anda tuan? " pekiknya, kris tak peduli dan langsung menyelonong masuk, berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju ruang meeting, sekretaris park berlari mengejarnya.

" tuan muda! tunggu! " teriak sekretaris park, kris berhenti dan berbalik menatap kesal sekretaris park

" ada apa? aku sudah terlambat meeting! " seru kris marah,

" tapi? meeting sudah berlangsung " kris tak peduli dan tetap berjalan, sekretaris park berlari mengejarnya, bosnya memiliki kaki yang panjang dan sekretaris terpaksa berlari mengejarnya.

" presiden yang mengantikan posisi anda " ucap sekretaris park cepat dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan sukses menghentikan langkah kris, kris menghela nafas.

"ck. pasti akan mendapat ceramah lagi " decak kris frustasi.

.

.

at night 22.00 pm , suho side

suho sedang membereskan kertas-kertas dokumen kerjanya yang tidak sempat ia kerjakan di kantor, hari ini ia merasa lelah sekali dan ingin segera tidur sehun juga sudah tidur, hari ini ia merengek tidak mau belajar dan seharian ia terus melekat pada ibunya, sehun bilang dia takut di culik, tadi sore saat menjemput sehun di tempat shindong, begitu melihat suho, sehun langsung menangis dan berlari memeluknya, suho melototi kyuhyun karena mengira dialah yang membuat anaknya menangis beruntung shindong cepat menjelaskan, kata shindong, sehun menangis karena tadi pagi hampir di culik oleh seorang ahjushi kaya, suho mengernyit " sepertinya ada yang salah? " shindong kesal lalu menjelaskanya dari awal sampai akhir, awalnya suho tidak percaya karena ini terlalu aneh.

seorang namja kaya berniat menculik sehun dengan mengangap di mirip anaknya bahkan menuduh shindong yang penculik? shindong menyebut ciri-ciri namja itu dan itu sukses membuat suho tahu ciri-ciri namja itu dan ia yakin itu dia, walau sudah 1 tahun tak mengamati bukan berarti dia lupa, suho masih mengingatnya dengan jelas.

" dia benar-benar tak menyadari kehadiran kita " ucap suho miris lalu berbaring di sebelah sehun dan memeluknya, anaknya adalah sumber kekuatan untuknya bertahan hidup.

.

.

ke esokanya

ini hari sabtu, suho libur bekerja ia berniat mengajak sehun jalan-jalan tapi anak itu masih bergelung di selimut tidak mau bangun, tumben sekali dia malas bangun? batin suho heran,dari pada membangunkan anaknya yang lagi malas kumatnya ia berniat memasak dan mencuci pakaian sebelum membangunkan sehun lagi.

tok

tok

tok

suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi pekerjaan suho, suho yang di belakang berlari tergesa-gesa menuju pintu

" yaa sebentar! " serunya lalu membuka pintu.

cklek

" hai suho, lama tak bertemu " ucap sang tamu, sang tuan rumah malah membelalak kaget, di depanya seorang namja pirang dengan tinggi rata-rata. 0

" luhan? "

.

.

.

TBC

di sekat dulu, chap ini bagian kris ketemu sehun, nanti chap depan bagian suho ketemu kevin atau suho ketemu kris atau suho ketemu mamanya kris? atau ketemu semuanya? lihat aja nanti.

chap depan bakalan menguak tentang masa lalu suho dengan kris, siapa luhan? ada hubungan apa dengan suho?.

Hidup couple 100! couple krisho ternyata namanya 100(?)

maaf bagi para reader yang ngak aku balas reviewnya di chap kemarin, aku janji deh chap ini aku balas reviewnya


	4. Chapter 4

Title : K & S

Main cast : Kris / Wu yifan, Suho / Kim joonmyun , Sehun/Kevin, other...

Pairing : KrisHo

Genre : family, drama, hurt , romance

Rating : ?

Lenght : ?

.

.

" maukah kau hidup denganku, dengan anak-anak kita dan kita akan mendirikan rumah yang megah untuk keluarga kecil kita " tanyaku pada seseorang yang menempati tempat tidur bersamaku, orang itu sangat cantik, rambut hitam pendeknya sangat kontras dengan kulit wajahnya yang putih, pipinya merah merona, bibirnya tipis dan ia akan lebih cantik lagi kalau tersenyum.

" tapi aku tidak mau kalau kau hanya menyewaku saja, seperti apa yang temanmu katakan, aku ingin kita memilikinya bersama " ucapnya, aku tersenyum.

" oh! ya tuhan! apa yang terjadi ? " kaget kris seperti orang linlung, mengedarkan pandanya dan ternyata ia masih di ruanganya kantornya, kris mengusap wajahnya kasar, dia hanya tidur sebentar dan ia bermimpi mimpi yang sangat aneh, kris terpaksa tidur di kantor karena melalaikan tugas apalagi melewatkan meeting dengan klien penting untung ada ibunya yang mewakilinya tapi tentu saja ia mendapat omelan panjang lebar dari ibunya.

kris menghela nafas lelah, ia sangat stres dengan semua ini, masalah pekerjaan, masalah kevin dan masalah yuri yang satu ini mungkin sudah di atasi tapi kevin...? anak itu sedikit trauma , kevin tidak mau keluar rumah dia takut pada semua orang yang tidak di kenalnya, kris menyesal tidak menyayangi kevin dari dulu anak itu mungkin tidak mempercayainya, iya, kris sering melihat kevin menangis memangil ibunya, anak itu percaya ibunya akan kembali, kris miris melihatnya anak itu tidak tahu kemana ibunya bahkan melihatnya saja tidak pernah, kris bertekad akan membawa ibu kandung kevin kepada putranya sebagai tanda maaf telah menelantarkan putranya dulu, mungkin ia akan bahagia hidup dengan ibunya

" siapa dia ? kenapa aku bermimpi seperti itu, wajahnya cukup asing aku yakin dia bukan salah satu mantan pacarku tapi bagaimana bisa aku tidur denganya?' batinya frustasi

anak? anak siapa? sejak kapan ia berencana memiliki anak dengan orang itu? seingatnya ia tak mengenal orang itu, namja bayarankah ? apa dia ibu kandung kevin ? karena kevin tiba-tiba muncul di kehidupanya.

sepupunya yang membawakan kevin padanya, itu berarti dia tahu siapa orang yang telah melahirkan anak itu? sebenarnya kris tidak ingin mencari orang itu, ia takut akan fakta bahwa dia bukan dari orang baik-baik, tapi...? apa salahnya dia tahu hanya memastikan bahwa orang itu mungkin tak akan menuntutnya apalagi mengambil hak asuh kevin, kris dan ibunya akan mempertahankaya menjadi salah satu keluarganya, kris akan melindungi kris memdesah lalu mengambil handphone yang tergeletak manis di sisi meja, kris mendial nomer sepupu jauhnya yang kini masih tinggal di cina.

tut~

terdengar nada sambung yang cukup panjang sepertinya sang pemilik handphone tak berniat mengangkatnya wajar saja ini sudah tengah malam pasti dia sedang tidur, tapi itu tidak munhkin kris mengenal tabiat sepupunya yang memiliki kebiasan sama seperti dirinya dulu pergi ke club malam menjadi rutinitasnya setiap malam, kris masih menunggu dan berharap sepupunya segera mengankatnya.

clek

" halo~?"

kris menghela nafas lega akhirnya sepupunya mau menjawab panggilanya.

" apa ini kris...?" oh tidak! keadaan sepupunya sedang tidak baik sekarang, dia kedengaran mabuk dari suaranya.

" luhan kau ada dimana? " tanyanya sekedar basa-basi, tanpa bertanyapun kris pasti sudah tahu berada di mana sepupunya itu.

" di club-lah! memang di rumahmu " jawabnya agak emosi, kris menghela nafas, sepupunya tidak bisa di harapkan kalau keadaanya seperti ini.

" baiklah aku tidak akan mengangumu, bisakah besok pagi kau kemari aku yang akan menanggung tiket penerbanganmu "

" tiket? heh! siapa yang mau naik pesawat? " tanya luhan remeh, kris mengernyit bingung.

" aku sudah di korea bodoh..." kris terkejut tapi juga lega.

" bagus! dimana kau sekarang?"

" di CLUBBBB "

" maksudku di daerah mana kau sekarang? " kris gemas sendiri dengan jawaban sepupunya.

" di club biasa yang kita datangi dan tempat di mana kau bertemu pelacur-"

tut-tut

kris memutus sambungan sepihak dan di pastikan luhan di sana sedang memakinya, kris hanya tidak ingin mendengar ocehan luhan, luhan memang bicaranya menusuk tapi dia sepupu yang sangat mengerti dirinya, dia selalu membantu kris di segala masalah, termasuk kevin, luhan-lah yang membawa kevin ke dalam hidupnya, tanpa memberitahu siapa ibunya, ia bilang itu anaknya , luhan mengatakan bahwa ibunya adalah salah satu pelacur di club itu, kris sedikit tidak percaya dan ia mau merawatnya kebetulan ia memang berencana menyewa bayi untuk melabuhi ibunya, ngomong-ngomong tentang pelacur kris tidak begitu percaya, pelacur tidak mungkin hamil karena itu memang pekerjaanya dan lagi pula kevin hadir terlalu cepat sebelum dia memutuskan akan menyewa rahim.

kris penasaran siapa dia, kenapa dia tega menjual bayinya tanpa memberitahu siapa dirinya.

kris bangkit dari kursinya, menyambar kunci mobil dan mantelnya, ia akan ke tempat luhan sekarang, ia tahu keadaan luhan tidak memungkinkan tapi rasa penasaranya tidak bisa di bendung lagi, ia harus tahu siapa ibu kandung kevin, kris ingin mendekatkan kevin dengan ibu kandungnya, anak itu agak trauma dan takut dengan orang yang tidak di kenalnya. kris terpaksa mengambil home school untuk kevin karena anak itu tidak mau berbaur dengan teman-teman sebayanya.

kris berjalan keluar menuju basment, basment itu sepi dan hanya ada mobil kris yang masih terparkir manis di sana, kris menuju mobilnya, memasuki lalu menyalahkan mesin kris melajukan mobilnya menuju ke tempat luhan sekarang.

30 menit kemudian, kris sampai di tempat tujuan sebenarnya jarak antara klub dan kantornya sangat jauh beruntung jalan sepi karena sudah tengah malam sehingga kris bisa menempuhnya dengan lancar.

kris memasuki klub malam itu, suasananya berbanding terbalik di luar sana yang sepi di sini justru lebih ramai, dengan banyak orang-orang yang sedang berpesta, menari di lantai dansa, bercumbu dengan wanita penghibur dan ada yang sekedar minum, kris ingat dulu ia pernah melakukan itu semua dan menjadi pelangan tetap bersama teman-temanya, namun sejak mengenal kevin ia mulai mengurangi kebiasaanya dan sekarang ia justru tak pernah mampir ke tempat seperti ini lagi.

kris mengedarkan pandanganya mencari sosok sepupunya, dan...ketemu! dia berada di depan meja bartender dengan beberapa wanita yang mengelilinginya, kris bergegas menghampirinya.

" luhan! kita perlu bicara " kata kris tanpa basa-basi begitu tiba, kris menatap para wanita penghibur yang kini beralih mengodanya, jujur kris merasa jijik dengan mereka, penampilan mereka benar-benar tidak layak di sebut wanita, dress mini sangat pendek memperlihatkan kaki sampai pangkal pahanya, belahan dadanya juga sangat rendah memperlihatkan payudara yang berisi silicon, kris heran pada dirinya sendiri kenapa dia mencari wanita yang seperti ini untuk menemaninya bahkan pernah tidur denganya, ia tak pernah habis pikir.

kris menyentak tangan mereka kasar begitu salah satu tangan wanita itu mengelus dadanya, wanita itu mencibir lalu kemudian pergi mereka tahu namja yang mereka goda tak berminat padanya.

" luhan ayo ikut aku, aku ingin bicara dengamu " kata kris lalu menyeret sepupunya ke ruang vip, tempat yang menurutnya cocok untuk bicara kedap suara dari dentuman suara musik yang memekakan telinga di luar sana.

luhan masih setengah sadar efek alkohol yang di minumnya, ia menyeringai menatap kris.

" aku tahu apa yang akan kau tanyakan, pasti mengenai ibu dari anak kesayanganmu itukan?"

" jangan basa-basi cepat katakan siapa dia " jawab kris tak sabar, luhan makin melebarkan seringaianya.

" aku bilang dia seorang pelacur! " jawabnya, kris memutar bola matanya jengah dengan jawaban luhan, jujur kris tersinggung bila ada orang yang menyebut ibu kandung kevin pelacur walau mungkin kenyataanya tapi kris tidak suka.

" apa dia ada di antara mereka ?" tanya kris mencoba tenang.

" kenapa kau tiba-tiba mencarinya apa kau sudah bosan dengan yuri?aneh sekali dulu kau tidak mau tahu siapa ibunya kenapa baru sekarang mencari " kata luhan remeh

" katakan saja luhan " kris makin tak sabar dan hampir menerjang luhan untuk memberinya pukulan.

" apakah sehun masih bekerja disini?" luhan mengernyit bingung

" sehun? seingatku namanya bukan sehun tapi suho "

" apapun namanya katakan dimana dia!"

" oke-oke. dia sudah tak bekerja disini sejak hamil anakmu kris " jelas luhan,

" se-" kris hendak melayangkan pertanyaan lagi luhan langsung memotongnya

" itu hampir 5 tahun, dia terpaksa menitipkan anaknya padaku untuk di berikan padamu karena dia kesusahan mengurus si kembar seorang diri "

" kembar? " keget kris, luhan menganguk

" iya, anakmu kembar kris " jawab luhan, sebersit rasa bersalah pada diri kris, orang itu hamil seorang diri, melahirkan seorang diri, mengurus juga seorang diri, ia akan merasa bersalah sekali jika membuat anaknya tak bahagia.

" bisakah kau mencari dimana tempat tinggalnya? " katanya, luhan menghela nafas

" untuk apa?kau ingin membuat hidupnya menderita lagi? " ucap luhan sinis

" aku hanya ingin mengetahui " jawab kris enteng, luhan mengeram kesal dengan jawaban sepupunya, ia tentu tidak suka dengan ide sepupunya yang dengan seenaknya mencari tanpa niat mempertangung jawabkan berbuatanya bagi kris mungkin itu impas karena dia yang mengurus anaknya tapi dia tidak tahu orang itu telah mempertaruhkan nyawa saat mengandung dan melahirkan, luhan tentu kesal dengan sepupunya ini.

" maaf, kali ini aku tak akan membantumu " ucap luhan beranjak dari duduknya dan hendak keluar dari ruang vip jika kris tak memangilnya.

" luhan...apakah dia orang baik-baik ?" luhan yang masih di depan pintu menyeringai ke arah kris

" baik atau tidak itu bukan urusanku, bukankah kau tidak peduli " jawabnya lalu meninggalkan kris yang masih di dalam ruang vip itu, kris sepertinya harus berfikir jernih mengapa dia bisa memiliki anak dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal, mengapa ia tidak ingat kapan ia melakukanya, pengaruh alkohol-kah? titik terangnya orang itu juga bekerja di club ini, di pastikan ia bukan sebagai host karena itu tidak mungkin dia hamil hanya dengan melakukanya 1 kali, kris ingat ia telah terbangun di hotel dengan tubuh telanjang dan jejak-jejak sex di tubuhnya yang berarti dia telah meniduri seseorang, tapi siapa? saat ia membuka mata orang itu sudah tidak ada, kris mengerang frustasi, apa orang itu harus ia cari sendiri?

setelah bertanya pada luhan yang tentu tak mendapat jawaban kris keluar dari club itu mengendarai mobilnya dan pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

suho side

" oemma~thehun bothan, thehun pengen ke tempat thindong ahjuthi" rengek sehun, suho hanya mendesah menatap anaknya yang mulai rewel,

mereka kini berada di sebuah restauran mengikuti orang bertamu tadi pagi luhan, suho tak menyangka akan bertemu luhan lagi setelah 5 tahun, dia datang tiba-tiba dan mengatakan ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan bersama sehun, suho tentu senang, dia temanya, teman yang selalu membantu dia ke susahan, termasuk mengurus si kembar namum ia terpaksa menyerahkan kevin pada ayah kandungnya karena ia tidak ingin menelantarkan hidupnya dan juga anak-anaknya. memiliki anak sebagai orang tua tunggal, hidup berkecukupan tanpa orang tua tentu berat bagi suho, apa lagi ia harus bekerja jika masih ingin tetap hidup namun kehadiran anak telah memperburuk keadaan ekonominya apa lagi 2 anak yang berarti bebanya di tambah 2×lipat.

luhan tersenyum menatap sehun, anak itu sedang cemberut karena di omelin oemmanya.

" sudahlah suho mungkin sehun mulai bosan " sela luhan

" luhan, kenapa kau bisa tahu tempat tinggalku?" tanya suho penasaran, luhan sahabatnya dulu yang tiba-tiba menghilang tidak! dirinyalah yang menghilang kini datang lagi di hadapanya. luhan tersenyum manis dengan pertanyaan suho dia agak geli sebenarnya, keberadaan suho memang sangat gampang di temukan karena memang ia tidak sedang bersembunyi, suho tak bisa jauh dari anaknya (kevin), walau ia telah menyerahkan seluruh hak asuhnya bukan berarti dia tak peduli bahkan suho mengharapkan keajaiban yang akan membawa anaknya kembali.

" itu tak penting, karena aku memiliki seribu mata untuk mencarimu " jawab luhan berlebihan, suho memutar bola matanya jengah

" ya-ya " luhan terkekeh menatap sahabatnya, suho mengelap pipi sehun yang belopatan ice cream, masih memakan ice cream yang di pesan luhan untuk sehun, sehun mengomel acara makan ice creamnya di gangu mamanya, luhan tersenyum menatap pandangan indah di depanya, miris bila seandainya suho tahu ayah kandung anak-anaknya adalah sepupunya dan lebih buruknya lagi orang itu tidak mau bertangung jawab karena hanya dia orang yang tak pantas bersanding denganya, luhan menyesal telah membantunya, seharusnya kevin tak di berikan padanya dari pada ini suho bekerja, menabung dan mengumpulkan banyak uang untuk menebus kevin, suho tahu namja itu takan peduli padanya karena itu ia berusaha untuk mendapatkan kembali miliknya karena itu haknya.

suho sangat kuat, ia hidup sebatang kara, mampu hidup mandiri bekerja serabutan untuk biaya hidup dan pendidikanya bercita-cita ingin menjadi dokter namun impianya kandas karena ulah sepupunya.

dalam hati luhan berjanji akan membantu suho dengan mendapatkan kevin kembali.

" suho " panggil luhan, suho mendongak yang tadinya sibuk menjahili sehun, anak itu beringsut menjauh dari mamanya melindungi ice cream yang menjadi rebutan dengan ibunya.

" ada apa luhan? " tanyanya, luhan nampak ragu, ia tersenyum kecil menutupi kegugupanya sebelum menjawab.

" bagaimana seandainya kau bertemu denganya? " suho mengernyit bingung, ia tidak tahu siapa yang luhan sebut " denganya "

" maksudku ayah dari anak-anakmu dan dia menolak menyerahkan kevin " suho membeku, ia tahu arah bicara luhan, suho menghela nafas pasrah.

" aku tidak tahu " jawabnya menunduk sedih

" tenanglah apapun yang terjadi aku akan membantumu, kevin pasti akan kembali padamu " kata luhan meyakinkan, suho hanya tersenyum kecil

.

.

seorang namja tampan yang masih mengenakan setelan jas kantor berlari terburu-buru memasuki kafe, matanya berkeliaran mencari sosok yang ia kenal, dan ...itu dia! ia sedang duduk membelakanginya, tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang ia merasa gugup, kris melangkahkan kakinya menuju orang yang membawa segala rahasia kelamnya di masa lalu yang kini akan di hadapkan denganya.

kris namja tampan itu menetapkan hatinya bertemu orang itu, mungkin ini akan mengejutkan tapi ia sudah terlanjur dan semua harus segera di tuntaskan, siapa dia orangnya kris harus tahu , kris berjalan mendekati meja orang itu.

" oh mr , yifan! " pekiknya sedikit terkejut orang yang ia tunggu tiba-tiba muncul di depanya , kris dengan tenangnya duduk di sebrang orang itu.

" bagaimana ? apa kau sudah menemukam keberadaan orang itu ?" tanya kris langsung ke permasalahan, orang itu tersenyum lebar lalu mengeluarkan berkas-berkas dan foto dalam tasnya dan menyerahkanya pada kris.

" itu data-datanya yang aku kumpulkan, mencari informasi orang itu ternyata tidak begitu susah "

" nama aslinya kim joonmyun mahasiswa kedokteran universitas 5 tahun lalu, ia harusnya hidup dengan mapan tapi orang tuanya meninggal dalam kebakaran rumah, perusahaanya bangkrut karena banyak hutang, ia hidup sendirian dengan bekerja di restauran cepat saji malamnya ia bekerja di club malam, jabatan di club itu aku kurang tahu tapi salah satu pekerja di club itu bilang ia hanya seorang cleaning service dan datang hanya akan club segera tutup tapi dia berhenti bekerja karena tiba-tiba hamil dan melahirkan bayi kembar ke dan sehun , hanya itu informasi yang aku dapat tuan, apa ada lagi? " tanya mr lee menatap heran pada bosnya yang mendadak seperti patung saat ia mengatakan hal barusan.

" tidak! terimakasih " jawab kris lalu memasukan data-data informasi yang di berikan mr lee, mr lee menatap heran

" apa anda tidak ingin melihatnya ?" tanyanya ia tahu kris belum sempat melihat foto yang tadi ia berikan.

" tidak! mungkin aku akan membukanya nanti " jawab kris lalu beranjak dari duduknya, " terimakasih tuan lee " katanya sembari membungkuk lalu pamitan pergi,

.

.

primary play ground school

seorang anak kecil berusia 4-5 tahunan diam menunduk di kelilingi teman-teman yang membullynya, ia tidak bisa melawan mereka karena mereka terlalu banyak, anak itu hanya diam menunduk dengan mata yang memerah hampir menangis.

" hei! kevin itu orang kaya yang bisa membeli ibu " ejek teman satu kelasnya

" oemma bisa di beli?"

" memangnya ada ? "

" kasihan sekali dia tidak punya oemma seperti kita jadinya beli deh hahah"

" oemma hanya 1 di dunia, tapi lihat dia hanya punya oemma bayaran " kata teman satunya lagi dengan tatapan jijik, jangan tanya dari mana anak-anak seumuran mereka tahu tentang hal itu tentu dari orang tuanya yang merupakan saingan bisnis ayahnya jadi tak heran anak selalu meniru ucapan orang tua.

" hei ada apa ini? kenapa kalian belum pada pulang?" jung saem datang melerai, anak-anak yang tadi membully kevin pada berlari melarikan diri, mereka takut di interogasi jung saem, so joong wali kelas kevin datang menghampiri kevin yang masih diam menunduk.

" hei kevin, kau belum di jemput? " tanyanya menepuk pundak anak itu, kevin mendongak menatap jung saem lalu mengeleng.

" ayo pulang, sepertinya pengasuhmu sudah datang " kata soo jung lalu mengandeng tangan kevin menuju gerbang tempat mobil jemputan, kevin langsung berlari setelah ia melihat pengasuhnya taeyeon, mereka berpamitan pada jung saem lalu pulang ke rumah dengan mobil jemputan.

sampai di rumah kevin tak mendapati salah satu keluarganya yang datang menyambutnya, ia sedih melihat suasana sepi rumahnya,suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik karena tadi di sekolah padahal ia mengharapkan salah satu keluarganya ada di rumah agar ia bisa menumpahkan bebanya, ia sedih tidak memiliki oemma yang menyayanginya, hampir seluruh teman-temannya menceritakan tentang oemmanya yang selalu memasak makanan enak terutama membuat cake, membangunkanya setiap pagi, menyambutnya setelah pulang sekolah dan membacakan cerita saat hendak tidur, tentu kevin iri sangat iri, dia berharap memiliki oemma seperti mereka bukan oemma seperti yuri yang selalu membentak dan memarahinya.

" hiks...mama..."

terdengar isak kecil dari bibir kecilnya, taeyeon yang sedang menyiapkan makanan kecil untuk tuan mudanya terkejut mendengar anak asuhnya tiba-tiba menangis, ia mendekat kevin langsung menerjang memeluknya dengan isakan yang makin keras.

" mama...kevin... ingin mama...huhuhu...mama kevin dimana? " isaknya perih, taeyeon yang mendengarnya tentu hatinya terenyuh anak seusia kevin tentu masih membutuhkan ibunya dan ibunya entah dia ada dimana. taeyeon memang belum lama bekerja di keluarga wu tapi ia tahu semua masalah di keluarga ini, yuri istri tuan besarnya yang tiba-tiba pergi dengan laki-laki lain, kevin yang ternyata bukan anak mereka berdua, mungkin karena kevin lahir dari pacar gelapnya ( menurut taeyeon ) mereka tidak begitu menyayanginya kecuali wu, dia justru sangat menyayangi kevin.

seorang wanita paruh baya berdiri mematung di depan pintu menatap cucu kesayanganya yang menangis perih, hatinya sesak melihatnya, kevin butuh ibunya dan bukan orang lain yang menganti peran ibunya, nyonya wu berbalik meninggalkan mereka, bukanya menghindar tapi ia tidak kuat dengan pemandangan itu, cucu semata wayangnya membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang ibu, matanya tiba-tiba memanas dan tak terasa air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

.

.

" kris, kevin membutuhkan ibunya " ucap ny. wu menghampiri putranya yang baru pulang, kris menghela nafas lelah, pulang larut malam dan tak menyangka ibunya masih terjaga menungguinya untuk membicarakan ini.

" aku lelah ma, tidak bisakah kita tidak membicarakan ini? masalahku dengan yuri saja belum selesai kenapa mama tiba-tiba menyuruhku menikah lagi "

" mama tak menyuruhmu menikah lagi kris "

" mama tadi bilang kevin menginginkan ibu ?"

" iya maksud mama tolong cari keberadaan ibu kandungnya, pertemukanlah mereka "

" kenapa mama tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu? "

" mama lihat kevin menangis tadi siang, mama miris melihatnya, anak seumuran dia memang masih membutuhkan ibunya, mama rasa ibunya punya alasan kenapa dia memberikan kevin kepada kita kan? kalau dia memang tidak menginkan kevin kenapa dia selalu mengiriminya hadiah bukankah dia masih peduli, hanya saja dia malu menampakan diri di hadapan kita " jelas ibunya, kalau dipikir-pikir ucapan ibunya memang benar, orang itu memang tidak bersembunyi tapi dia seolah mengangap tidak mengenal mereka dan tak ada hubungan apa-apa.

" apa mama akan menerimanya dia di sini? tak peduli dengan latar belakangnya? " tanya kris seolah dia mengunkit perkataan ibunya beberapa waktu lalu yang menyebut ibu kandung kevin seorang pelacur, kris hanya memancing reaksi ibunya, terlihat ny. wu bingung untuk menjawab namun perlahan ia menganguk. mungkin tak ada pilihan lain demi kebahagiaan cucunya, lalu bagaimana dengan nama keluarganya? mungkin bila di sembunyikan pasti tak akan ada yang tahu seperti halnya kevin, yuri membeberkan status kevin yang anak haram pada klien bisnis perusahaan dan akibatnya kris sering di olok-olok oleh pesaingnya, mungkin menyembunyikan orang itu tidak masalah asal tidak membeberkan status mereka, ny, wu tidak ingin kris di permalukan lagi oleh para klien perusahaan hanya karena ibu dari anaknya yang seorang pelacur.

" kebahagiaan kevin lebih penting " jawab ny wu.

" besok aku akan membawanya kemari " ucap kris , ny. wu membelalak kaget.

" kau sudah menemukanya? bagaimana secepat itu ?" heran ny. wu menatap tak percaya pada putranya, kris menghela nafas lelah.

" luhan"

" hanya luhan yang tahu ibu kandung kevin tapi dia bungkam tidak memberi tahuku, dan akhirnya aku mencarinya sendiri, aku sudah menemukanya tadi siang " ny. wu tak berhenti terkejut dengan jawaban putranya, ia tentu heran kenapa kris bisa mencarinya secepat itu, apa jangan-jangan ia memang sudah mencarinya dari dulu menjadikan luhan sebagai alasan ?.

" besok aku akan mendatanginya " kata kris akhirnya lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi , jujur kris tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan ini, kris ragu menemui suho besok mungkin itu akan membuatnya terkejut, kris tidak tahu apa yang akan katakan padanya apakah suho akan marah padanya ? tentu saja iya. kris berharap suho mau bicara denganya.

TBC

.

.

segini dululah, full chp-nya kris besok giliran suho full...hehe, untuk review maaf aku g bisa balas lagi, ngak sempet soalnya sibuk-_-" manusia bro yang punya kesibukan masing-masing jadi jangan pada emosi.

aku update ff seminggu sekali kalau sempet dan ngak semua ff yang aku update dalam seminggu ff yang sama.

thanks to: KrisHo shipper # Junmyunyifan # Ayu51198 # baby sehunie # Kireimozaku # Kim myun # Pikachuu # d5 # Lisan santana # Lyra # Kyuhyunwulandari29 # Diyas # lovsslikes96 # Ayanesakura chan # Krisho Wonkyu # Jooniemyeonie # enchris 727 # Chiisalma # hyunhyun # sayakanoicinoe # Pinky KWms # sweety yeollie # DiraLeeXiOh # tehehe # Askasufa # kikiikyujunmyun # little myun 28 # Dragon Aqua # Titan 18 # Jimae 407203 # EvilFrea # Yongchan # RubikLuhan # Lytatan # Baekrisyeol.


	5. Chapter 5

Title :K & S

Pairing : KrisHo

Genre : drama, romance , family , angst

Rating : T

Lenght :?

.

.

.

Seoul National University

Dua namja mungil beda jurusan berjalan melintasi lapangan basket yang ramai karena lapangan itu di gunakan sebagai pusat pencitraan dari mahasiswa lain, 5 namja sedang berebut bola di tengah lapangan itu, tubuh tinggi, atletis dan tampan tentu banyak idaman para wanita jadi wajar semua penontonya adalah para gadis yang tergila-gila dengan 5 pemuda tinggi itu, mereka para mahasiswa terkaya di universitas.

Tak

DUK

DUK

duk

Bolanya memantul keluar lapangan mengelinding dan tepat berhenti di kaki 2 namja mungil yang sedang berjalan , mereka terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya menatap bola karet berwarna oranye tepat di depan kakinya, namja mungil berambut hitam dan berkulit putih susu mengambil bola itu hendak mengembalikanya ke lapangan tapi seorang namja tinggi berambut pirang berlari ke arahnya dan langsung merebut bola di tanganya tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih, teman namja mungil itu mendengus melihat namja tinggi tadi yang merebut bola dengan kasar dari tangan temanya.

" kau tidak apa-apa suho-ah? "tanyanya menatap namja mungil berambut hitam dan kulit seputih susu yang tidak bergeming, namja yang di panggil suho menoleh menatap sahabatnya.

" aku tidak apa-apa " jawabnya tenang, sahabatnya sebut saja minseok menghela nafas jengah

" tidak usah dipikirkan, mereka orang-orang kaya yang menyebalkan " kata minseok kesal menatap namja pirang tadi yang sudah kembali ke lapangan dengan puluhan gadis yang mengelilinginya, suho hanya tersenyum kecil

" ya " sautnya lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka tak mempedulikan bisikan-bisikan tak suka para mahasiswa lain yang menatap mereka tak suka.

Suho dan minseok mahasiswa miskin yang mendapat reputasi jelek karena bekerja di pub, banyak mahasiswa-mahasiswa kaya yang sering menghinanya dan tak sedikit pula sengaja membooking, mereka tentu tersingung suho dan minseok memang bekerja di pub tapi bukan berprofesi sebagai host melainkan cleaning service biasa dan mereka yang tidak mau tahu mengangap itu sama saja dan mendapat julukan namja murahan.

Bukan maksud suho mau bekerja di tempat seperti itu, tapi ia terpaksa biaya hidupnya makin menipis sejak usaha ayahnya bangkrut dan minseok yang semula bekerja di pub menawarinya suho pekerjaan di tempat itu, awalnya suho menolak takut akan di jadikan host lalu akhirnya ia hanya menjadi cleaning service sip pagi, ia mulai bekerja dini hari hampir pagi membersihkan pub saat akan tutup , ia sering menemukan orang mabuk yang tertidur saat club akan tutup dan mau tidak mau ia harus membangunkanya dan tak jarang ia sering kena pukulan bahkan pelecehan. tanpa siapapun tahu suho diam-diam menyukai salah satu namja tinggi yang sedang bermain basket di sana, ia hanya mengangumi dan sekedar suka sebuah perasaan yang wajar tapi suho tahu posisinya yang tak mungkin akan di sukai oleh namja itu, terbukti tadi barusan saat mengambil bola, jangankan menatap menyentuh saja ia engan seolah suho adalah mahluk yang menjijikan, suho maklumi itu dia tidak hanya sekedar miskin tapi juga sampah untuk orang-orang kaya.

.

.

Di rumah besar keluarga wu, sang nyonya(?) rumah bertengkar hebat dengan putranya kris wu, kris tiba-tiba meminta hak waris dapa ibunya, ibunya tentu menolak ia takut kris akan mengunakan hanya untuk foya-foya, kris memang sudah cukup umur ( usia 21 tahun ) tapi ia belum dewasa dan hanya mementingkan kesenangan tak mempedulikan masa depan.

yang tak tahan dengan pertengkaran ini akhirnya menyerah dan mengucapkan kata sakral persyaratan agar putranya tidak bertindak gegabah.

" warisan ini akan mama berikan, asal kau sudah menikah dan punya anak! " itulah bersyaratanya namun di tangap remeh oleh putra tunggalnya.

" baik! aku akan mendapatkanya secepatnya " jawabnya lantang lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan ibunya dan untuk Ny. Wu ia tidak tahu itu adalah kata yang fatal untuk putranya.

kris mengendarai mobilnya ke sebuah club biasa tempat ia nongkrong dengan teman-temanya, karena ia datang sendirian tentunya tak ada yang membatasinya minum, ia melampiaskan kekesalanya dengan minum sepuasnya dan hampir menghabiskan 20 botol, keadaanya tentu mabuk berat dan hampir tak bisa berjalan sendiri,ia tertidur karena efek alkohol sampai club hampir tutup, seorang namja pekerja datang menghampirinya ia tahu namja mabuk itu tidak bisa berjalan sendiri jadi ia membantu memapahnya sampai ke parkiran mobil namja mabuk itu tanpa membangunkanya dulu, kris yang masih setengah sadar nurut-nurut saja saat tubuhnya di papah oleh orang asing.

Kris mengeliat badanya terasa pegal karena membungkuk, ia melirik ke samping tepat namja pekerja tadi yang memapahnya.

kris tersenyum miring(?) begitu tahu ternyata seorang namja mungil yang memapahnya pantas dia harus membungkuk membuat leher dan pundaknya pegal, wajah namja mungil itu tidak jelas karena memakai topi.

Mereka sampai di parkiran mobil mewah kris, namja mungil itu memencet tombol kunci mobil yang tertempel di kunci mobil lalu membuka pintu di kursi penumpang sebelah driver dan menempatkan kris di kursi itu.

" tuan, bisa saya pinjam handphone anda? saya akan menelpon orang terdekat anda untuk menjemput anda disini, anda tidak di izinkan mengendara mobil dengan ke adaan mabuk " kata namja mungil itu sopan, kris terkekeh mendengarnya orang ini terlalu sopan tidak pantas dengan tempat ia bekerjanya yang merupakan tempat maksiat untuk orang-orang pemuas nafsu.

" tidak usah! aku tidak mau pulang! " jawabnya dengan sedikit membentak, namja mungil itu hanya bisa menghela nafas ia tidak mungkin membantah omongan namja mabuk itu karena orang-orang mabuk sangat labil dan gampang emosi.

" antarkan aku ke hotel saja, kau bisa menyetirkan? " katanya lagi, namja mungil itu hanya bisa menganguk lalu berjalan memutar ke pintu sisinya, namja mungil itu masuk ke kursi driver lalu menyalakan mesin dengan kunci yang sedari tadi ada di tanganya, mengendara mobil mewah itu dengan hati-hati meninggalkan parkiran club menuju hotel terdekat.

7 menit sampai di hotel, namja mungil itu masih memapah tubuh mabuk kris ke kamar hotel yang sebelumnya sudah ia pesan melalui telpon, sang repsionis rupanya sudah akrab dengan namja ini yang merupakan tamu tetap di hotel itu saat membawa teman kencannya untuk menginap.

mereka memasuki kamar 365, dengan langkah sempoyongan karena namja mabuk ini sepertinya mulai tidur, namja mungil itu membanting tubuh mabuk kris ke atas ranjang tapi sial rupanya namja tinggi itu masih melilit tanganya di pingang namja mungil itu dengan kuat dan tentunya ia juga jatuh bersamaan dengan namja mabuk itu, ia jatuh di atas tubuh kris.

" rupanya kau cantik juga " celetuknya menatap wajah namja mungil di atasnya, topinya terlepas dan memperlihatkan seluruh wajahnya yang putih mulus, bola matanya yang bening serta bibir merah tipisnya.

" maaf tuan, aku harus segera pergi " kata namja mungil itu hendak bangkit tapi kris makin mengeratkan tanganya di pingang namja mungil itu dan mengulingkan tubuhnya membuat posisi mereka kebalik kris yang ada di atas namja mungil itu.

" bagaimana kita bermain malam ini ?" ucapnya dengan aura mesum(?) suho yang mengerti itu tanda bahaya segera memberontak berusaha melepas cengkraman namja tinggi di atasnya, kris tentu tak tinggal diam ia yang tidak suka penolakan makin mengunci tubuh mungil di bawahnya dan mencium bibirnya kasar.

End flashback

" kau mungkin tak akan mengingatnya, karena bagimu itu hanya cinta 1 malam yang sering kau lakukan dengan para wanita-wanitamu " kata suho sarkatis, sedangkan namja yang duduk di depanya hanya menunduk bersalah, ia tentu salah karena tak mengingatnya dan parahnya ia tak mempertangung jawabkan perbuatanya.

" beruntung aku tidak menuntut pertangung jawabkanmu. jadi masalah ini sudah selesai "

" silahkan anda pergi tuan wu " kata suho beranjak berdiri dan membuka pintu mempersilahkan sang tamu pergi tapi rupanya tuan wu tidak bergeming ia masih diam menunduk.

Niatnya datang kemari untuk membawa namja yang merupakan ibu kandung putranya tak berjalan baik, namja mungil yang bernama suho telah memaki-maki dan terus mengusirnya membuat namja cilik memiliki wajah mirip dengan putranya menangis meraung-raung, ia pasti takut melihatnya karena mengira ia orang jahat saat insiden penculikan di pasar itu di tambah ibunya yang marah-marah padanya memperkuat bahwa dirinya memang orang jahat, kris akui memang dirinya orang yang jahat.

" suhoshi kumohon, ini demi kevin anak kita dia membutuhkanmu, dia membutuhkan kasih sayang ibunya " mohon kris masih bergeming di tempatnya, suho menghela nafas kasar, orang ini memang benar-benar tak peduli dengan perasaanya, sehun yang bersembunyi di kaki ibunya makin mengencangkan pelukanya, anak itu tahu ibunya sedang marah dan ia takut bila ibunya marah.

" kau hanya mempedulikan kevin! bagaimana dengan sehun dia juga anakmu " tanpa sadar suho ingin kris mengakui sehun juga anaknya padahal selama ini ia selalu mengatakan sehun hanya anaknya.

" kita akan tinggal bersama " jawab kris singkat tanpa tahu cukup memancing emosi suho.

" tinggal bersama? lalu apa posisiku? sebagai pembantu? " kris tidak bisa menjawab, ia tentu bingung dengan posisi suho di rumahnya, tidak mungkin ia sebagai pengasuh anaknya sendiri, pembantu juga tidak mungkin, rupanya kris belum memikirkanya matang-matang.

" tidak mungkinkan? kalau kau keberatan kenapa kevin tidak serahkan saja padaku, dia akan aman dan bahagia bersamaku "

" tidak! "

" lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? kenapa kau tidak minta bantuan saja dari pacar-pacarmu untuk berpura-pura menjadi ibu yang baik "

" aku tidak mau melakukan itu, kevin sudah cukup trauma karena perlakuan yuri, mereka yang bukan ibu kandungnya tentu tak bisa menyayanginya dengan iklas "

" aku melakukan ini bukan hanya untuk kevin tapi untuk sehun juga "

" bagaimana kalau kita mencoba menikah? untuk menjadi orang tua yang baik " usul kris.

" aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang tidak mencintaiku " jawab suho cepat, kris terdiam apa yang di katakan suho selalu tepat dan kris ia tidak bisa menjawabnya, kris bingung akan mengatakan apa supaya namja manis yang telah melahirkan putranya mau ikut denganya.

" baiklah terserah padamu " kris menyerah ia tak bisa menjawab kata-kata suho, dan suho dalam hatinya tentunya merasa sakit, bukan ini yang ia inginkan, suho sama sekali tak membenci kris walau kris tidak hanya sekali pernah menyakitinya, suho sengaja keras kepala dan bicara dingin padanya ia hanya ingin kris mengakui keberadaanya dan ingin di angapnya penting tapi semua hanya mimpi, kris memperlakukanya sama seperti para orang miskin pada umumnya, hanya memerlukan keringatnya tapi jijik menyentuh hatinya, ini adalah rasa sakit dari sekian sakit yang suho rasakan. suho menunduk sedih, mungkin ia harus merelakan kevin kalau tidak ingin dirinya di injak-injak.

" maaf tuan wu. aku tetap menolak " jawab suho akhirnya, kris menunduk putus asa mendengar penolakan suho berkali-kali, ia kehabisan kata-kata untuk membujuknya. tidak ada pilihan lain, ucap kris dalam hati.

Bruk!

!?

suho membelalakan matanya terkejut melihat tuan wu yang terhormat kini berlutut di depanya dengan tampang putus asa.

" aku mohon suho-shi...aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau minta asal kau ikut denganku merawat kevin dan sehun bersama " kata kris putus asa, suho tersenyum miris.

" a-"

" apapun, aku rela menyerahkan kevin padamu asal dengan syarat, aku memberimu waktu 1 minggu untuk dekat dengan kevin, jika dia memilihmu kau bebas membawanya " suho mengepalkan tanganya geram, orang kaya tetap saja orang kaya, orang yang tidak mau rugi dan orang yang selalu perhitungan, untuk suho ini merupakan kesempatan emas untuk mendapatkan kevin kembali dan ia juga harus pintar-pintar mengunakan otaknya agar tidak di permainkan mereka.

" baiklah, aku setuju " jawab suho final, kris bangun berdiri dan tersenyum lega.

" aku akan menjemputmu besok "

" permisi " katanya sedikit membungkuk lalu berjalan ke pintu keluar yang sudah terbuka lebar.

" oemma " sehun keluar dari persembunyianya(?) suho membungkuk lalu memeluknya, sehun juga balas memeluk ibunya erat menyalurkan kekuatan agar membuatnya tegar, sehun adalah semangatnya, sehun adalah kebahagiaanya, dan sehun juga kekuatanya, suho tidak rela jika ia akan kehilangan anaknya untuk yang ke dua kali, mungkin jika ia tak berhasil dekat dengan kevin hanya 1 minggu suho akan menyerah dan merelakan kevin bersama mereka, menurut suho, kevin pasti memiliki sifat yang sama seperti mereka dan tentunya akan sulit di bujuk , suho juga tidak yakin kevin akan mau ikut denganya, anak itu sudah terbiasa hidup mewah lalu kenapa ia setuju dengan tawaran kris wu? bukankah itu jebakkan yang nantinya akan mengambil sehun?.

Suho sudah tahu akan seperti ini jadinya, angap aja ia hanya ingin melihat putranya untuk yang terakhir kali.

.

.

" kau akan pergi selama 1 minggu ?" kaget shindong menatap suho-sehun tidak percaya, suho menganguk " sehunah...ahjushi pasti akan sangat merindukanmu " kata shindong sedih, suho tertawa kecil, kyuhyun mencibir, sehun cemberut lalu berjalan mendekati shindong, shindong menangkap anak itu lalu memeluknya erat, suho tersenyum kecil menatapnya, shindong sangat menyayangi sehun seperti anaknya sendiri dan tentunya tidak rela berpisah walau hanya 1 minggu.

Suho sengaja mendatangi shindong hanya untuk berpamitan pada mereka, sehun juga merengek-rengek ingin bertemu ahjushi favoritnya untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan, mereka tentu menanyainya macam-macam kenapa suho tiba-tiba pergi selama 1 minggu dan suho dengan mulus berbohong mengatakan ingin mengunjungi neneknya yang tiggal di busan.

" ahjushi pasti sangat merindukanmu thehunah~cepat kembali ne ?" rajuk shindong, sehun yang ada di pelukanya menganguk, matanya berkaca-kaca menatap ahjushi kesayanganya yang juga hampir menangis.

" jangan sedih neh " ucap shindong mengusap matanya kasar, seharusnya ia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri, lihatlah dia air matanya sudah meleleh deras, kyuhyun saja sampai tertawa. sehun melepas pelukan shindong lalu beralih memeluk kyuhyun, walau kyuhyun sangat usil tapi sehun sangat menyayangi ahjushi evilnya ini.

" kalau kau pergi nanti ngak ada yang bisa ahjushi godain dong? "celetuk kyuhyun cemberut,

" jangan sedih hyung. tenang saja kami akan berangkat besok jadi hyung boleh main dengan sehun sepuasnya "

" HOREEEEE !" kyuhyun memekik senang dan langsung membawa sehun kabur.

" YAAA EVILLL KEMBALIKAN SEHUN!" teriak shindong mengejar kyuhyun.

" OEMAA! " sehun teriak ketakutan begitu kyuhyun langsung menculiknya, suho hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya, hal ini memang biasa ia lihat jadi ia tak heran dengan kegaduhan kyuhyun dan shindong yang berebut ingin bermain dengan sehun, sehun yang di gendonganya kyuhyun hanya tertawa-tawa.

Setelah puas bermain dengan sehun, shindong berlari ke arah suho dengan sehun di gendonganya, ia menurunkan sehun, suho pasti tidak mau mengendongnya dengan alasan sehun sudah besar, suho hanya tidak mau memanjakan sehun berlebihan.

" kau sudah mau pergi suho-ah ?"

" ya, aku belum beres-beres barang yang akan kami bawa besok " jawab suho, shindong terdiam sepertinya ia akan mengatakan sesuatu.

" kau tidak pergi ke rumah nenekmukan? " tanya shindong yang sukses membuat suho kaget " kau pernah bilang nenekmu sudah meninggal, itu berarti kau bohong padaku " suho menunduk bersalah, tak di sangka namja yang lebih tua 7 tahun darinya memiliki ingatan yang kuat padahal suho mengatakan neneknya sudah meninggal sekitar 3 tahun lalu saat pertama kali mereka kenal, suho memang tak pandai berbohong.

" kemana kau akan pergi? jangan katakan kau akan pindah "

" tidak! kami tidak pindah " jawab suho cepat

" lalu...? "

" kami akan tinggal di rumah ayah kandung sehun " jawab suho, shindong mengepal tanganya.

" kenapa kau mau tinggal dengan orang brengsek itu, walau kau tidak pernah mengatakan tentang ayah sehun tapi aku yakin dia adalah orang yang bejad, yang tidak mau bertangung jawab " oceh shindong emosi, suho diam-diam membenarkan omongan shindong.

" aku tahu hyung. aku hanya 1 minggu di sana angap saja untuk menengok anaku yang satu lagi " jelas suho

" satu lagi ...?" beo shindong

" sehun memiliki saudara kembar yang terpaksa aku titipkan padanya, karena aku tidak mampu untuk merawatnya " shindong terdiam , kehidupan suho memang penuh misteri yang tak bisa ia tebak.

" terimaksih untuk semuanya hyung, kami pulang dulu " pamit suho lalu menarik sehun, sehun melambaikan tanganya pada shindong dan kyuhyun dan mereka membalas lambaikan tangan sampai mereka menghilang di tikungan jalan, Shindong dan kyuhyun meratap sedih.

" aku rasa suho orang yang bodoh " celetuk kyuhyun, shindong merespon dengan mengangukan kepala, kyuhyun menghela nafas

" kenapa suho tidak denganku saja ya ?"

TAK

" auh..."

" jangan mimpi "

.

.

ke esokanya

Suho menunggu dengan gugup, tanganya gemetar dan hatinya gelisah karena ragu dengan keputusanya, ia sudah berfikir semalaman sampai tak bisa tidur memikirkan kevin dan reaksinya jika mereka nanti bertemu, suho memang sering lihat kevin diam-diam tapi kevin akan baru bertemu denganya kecuali saat masih bayi, suho takut kevin tak mengenalnya, suho takut kevin tak mengakuinya dan berbagai pertanyaan yang berkecambuk di kepalanya hingga sebuah mobil audy hitam berhenti tepat di depanya. sang kemudi mobil turun menyapanya yang ternyata pemiliknya yaitu tuan wu sendiri, sehun langsung beringsut bersembunyi di kaki ibunya, rupanya ia masih takut melihat kris, kris menghela nafas maklum anaknya masih berfikiran buruk tentangnya.

" maaf menunggu lama " katanya formal, keliatanya sangat aneh dua namja dewasa yang sudah berhubungan bersikap saling tidak mengenal mereka memang belum saling kenal dan tentunya masih cangung.

" silahkan masuk " ucap kris salah tingkah bingung memperlakukan seseorang, suho diam-diam tersenyum dengan sifat kaku kris lalu masuk ke mobilnya bersama sehun tentunya, suho tak membawa banyak barang karena ia tahu hanya tinggal sementara di sana.

Kris memasuki mobilnya lalu melaju menuju ke rumahnya, dalam perjalan mereka saling diam tak niat untuk bicara, sehun yang biasanya berisik di manapun kini tumben dia mau diam membuat suho heran.

kris terus tersenyum menatap anak itu melalui kaca spion, anak itu diam cemberut dan itu terlihat sangat lucu mirip kevin saat dia merajuk saat kris menolak membeli permen. kris curi-curi pandang menatap suho, dalam hati ia masih belum percaya ia pernah menyentuh tubuh namja manis itu sehingga melahirkan dua jagoan kecilnya, kris bukanya tidak percaya hanya saja ia merasa tidak adil tidak bisa merasakanya, kris penasaran bagaimana kulitnya menyentuh tubuh putih yang berbalut kemeja hitam garis biru dan celana jeans hitam yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya makin bersinar(?) kris ingin merasakanya lagi.

Hah? kris mengeleng kepalanya, bagaimana bisa ia malah berfikiran mesum pada namja manis yang duduk di jok belakang, bisa-bisanya ia malah berfantasi liar yang seharusnya berkonsentrasi mengemudi.

.

.

TBC

Huweeeee lagi-lagi aku ngak bisa balas review kalian readers, post ff aja mulur kaya karet yang harusnya 1 minggu sekali jadi mau 2 minggu, ini gara-gara main internet di batasi is! sebel banget! ada wifi juga gak bisa di pake. kelaut :(


End file.
